


Take Me Back

by CallMeUnni



Series: Padre Who? IDK Him [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A slightly more sensitive reborn, Bottom Reborn, Child Sawada Tsunayoshi, Drama & Romance, Giver & Carrier Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Parental Reborn, Parenthood, Reborn's And Giotto's A +++ Parenting, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Uke Reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeUnni/pseuds/CallMeUnni
Summary: Tsuna have always wondered about the blonde man in the picture in his Papa's wallet until the day where he doesn't have to anymore.





	1. You Done Fucked Up

_"Renato?"_

Said man turns around after picking up Tsuna from the daycare where people from questionable backgrounds usually put their kids.

Tsuna felt the sudden grip his father has on him; he looks up to see what's wrong. To anyone else, his papa has on his usual poker face, but Tsuna knew better.

He always does.

The toddler's eyes then followed his papa's gaze and at the end of it, he sees a blond man who kind of looks like the man in the picture Papa keeps in his wallet. Only, he's wearing a suit in person.

Could he be who Tsuna thinks he is?

Reborn speed walks outside of the daycare with Tsuna in his arms.

Giotto follows him. "Renato, _please._ Let's talk," the blonde man says with desperation being evident in his voice.

Considering how fast his Papa is moving and the other man’s reaction, he just might be.

"What's there to talk about, Giotto? I know everything," Reborn replied coolly and attempts to walk past him but Giotto grabs his wrist, trapping Tsuna between the two feuding men.

It seems like they're in their own little world as they stared at each other for at least five minutes. Tsuna looks at them back and forth, feeling the tears slowly starting to form. He’s pretty patient for a three year old but even he has limits so he starts squirming in Reborn’s arms.

Finally, the two very intimidating men directed their gaze to the brown haired toddler. Reborn was the first to break the silence. He clears his throat and says, “We have to get going.”

Giotto puts some distance between them in defeat but not without asking something else. “Before I leave, can you answer me this question, Renato?” He points at Tsuna. “Is that child mine?”

Said child blinks at the finger, zeroing in on the peculiar looking ring that imposed on it.

Reborn, finally breaking his mask, just chuckled darkly and sneered, “I’m sure it’s pretty obvious by just looking at him, _Vongola Primo.”_

“Giotto, I found you! Where’d you go?” A beautiful lady comes by-who Reborn perceives it to be Elena-one of Vongola’s main members. “I got Mukuro and Chrome already, let’s go.”

The hitman's poker face, once again, slipped on. “Now, is that all you want to ask? Little Tsuna here is hungry and I have work to do.”

“I… Yes. Goodbye.”

 _Oh no._ Tsuna thinks. _Papa is sad._

Even as a child, Tsuna can see that Papa still loves this Giotto man very much.

* * *

 

It's six o' clock in the morning and the Italian has a very bad feeling.

Reborn rubs his stomach, noticing the slight change in shape and weight on his body. The hitman jumps and does a few moves to make sure he can still function, but the nauseous feeling hits him once again so he runs to the bathroom to puke it all up.

Reborn is pretty sure what it is given that he's a carrier and have bottomed for Giotto many times without a condom. (Especially last time in the Vongola Boss’ office.)

But the most pressing problem isn't the baby itself; it's telling Giotto. The man was barely able to put Vongola on the map with his unique vigilante mindset in this cruel underworld. If people found out that Primo had a kid this early, it would cause so much bloodshed in order to cut off the bloodline of the Vongola Primo.

He pinches the bridge of nose, trying to prevent another wave of nausea.

How is he even going to do his job if he keeps throwing up every hour?

How are his suits going to fit now?

How is he going to raise a poor, defenseless creature?

 _Most importantly,_ what is Giotto going to say?

Should he even tell him?

* * *

 

Reborn have always had a distaste for one of Giotto’s guardians, G. That man may be good at what he does, but take his weapons away, he’s nothing but a reckless child who can’t think rationally at times.

Also, he hates Reborn.

As do the other guardians but at least they are a lot more subtle and professional than G ever could be. Even after working with the Vongola on select missions, the storm guardian still can’t seem to put aside their differences just to work with him.

Of course it could be just G being stupidly stubborn because Reborn likes to tease him a lot in his spare time.

But, as always, his suspicions were confirmed by the conversation the storm guardian is having with Giotto right now behind the office door.

“Don’t get mad but I _still_ don’t trust that hitman, Reborn. I mean, he is everything we hate about the mafia.”

“But my intuition-”

“It doesn’t change the fact that he kills for money! Never for anything else. He goes against what we, _Vongola_ , stands for. It's hypocrisy if we keep him around.”

Reborn frowns because G has a point. It wasn’t like he’ll quit his main source of income, especially if that’s what he’s been doing his whole life. (He could teach math but Reborn doesn’t want to teach math for the rest of his life until his retirement.)

“But G-”

“Lemme finish. I know you two have a thing going on but what are we going to do when all of the _famiglias_ in Italy finds out about your relationship? It’ll make you and the rest of us vulnerable to attacks. Reborn has plenty of enemies due to him not sticking to one family.”

Then there was silence, as if Giotto was contemplating what G said.

"Primo, please understand that this relationship is too risky and the guardians and I don't want what all we worked for to be tainted by one person's horrible reputation. Reborn may get out of this situation alive but us... I don't think so."

Reborn inhales deeply in frustration because G said something that actually has merit for once and to an outsider, it's completely plausible for him to think that, but Reborn would never lay even a finger on Giotto, let alone his family.

The hitman composes himself before entering. "I've got some more paperwork for you, sent by Alaude."

G's worried face that was directed at his boss quickly morphs into the usual face of distrust at the sight of Reborn. He leaves without a word but not before shooting the older man a dirty look.

Reborn rolls his eyes at the immaturity. "These are potential allies' information,” he says, tossing a huge stack of paperwork on the desk. “Review them and send them back to the CEDEF."

Giotto stares at his lover for a moment before forming his usual pout. "I don't want to do paperwork! I have so much already!"

"Maybe if your guardians stop fighting each other all the time, you'd have less. Most of it is just repairs and bills, you know."

_"Ugh."_

"Remember, all these famiglias are going to show up at the banquet today and you have to be ready."

_"Ugh!"_

Giotto pulls Reborn closer and wraps his arms around his lover's waist. Reborn’s muscles tenses up before relaxing into Giotto’s arms.

"Are you coming?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you have a mission?"

"I do."

"Is it... a hit?" Giotto questioned softly.

Reborn pursed his lips, the sudden silence indicating that he's right.

Giotto's arms tightened and buries his face in Reborn's stomach.

* * *

 

It's evening and Reborn's job this time is given by Vindice to kill a don who over trafficked the area he resides in and stole a few girls from another family. The plan is to kill him after the banquet is over or when everyone is either buzzed or drunk.

It's certainly not the most challenging mission Reborn’s ever had but it doesn't help knowing that there's a living being inside his stomach and so he needs to be extra careful this time.

Or any other time, really.

For now, he stakes out at the balcony that’s able to oversee the entire front of the Vongola mansion.

"Hey, Reborn!"

He glances over to the voice next to him. "Chaos, Aria," he greets politely and immediately wishes for her to leave him alone.

Aria drunkenly reaches out to sling an arm around Reborn’s shoulders. "Why aren’t you drinking with the rest of us? It’s a housewarming party! Why don’t you talk to the new additions to the mafia? They’re all really nice people--except for that Alaude guy. Weird dude,” she says, taking a swig of the wine bottle. "And the Vongola Boss is pretty handsome too, if I do say so myself."

After a long moment of awkward silence, Aria sobers up from the lack of response from the other man. The hitman's eyes were uncharacteristically unfocused, staring down at the ground.

With a frown, she asks, "What's wrong?"

Not a sound. Not even a word.

She doesn’t dare touch the man again and stares at the same spot where Reborn has his eyes on. "You know Reborn, I may not be my mother but just know that whatever the case may be, I'll be here for you."

Aria lingers a bit, leaving as guests started to pour out of the Vongola mansion, various lackeys trying to help their bosses to get to their cars.

Reborn scoffs at their stupidity. _So utterly off-guard._ Just because the Vongola is more understanding and merciful than other families, doesn’t mean that the area itself is safer than others.

Meanwhile, Giotto wonders where the hell his boyfriend even is. His hyper intuition has been acting up like crazy since the party started, making him uneasy because he realizes that Reborn _must have_ heard the entire conversation he had with his storm guardian.

He sighs and informs his guardians that he's going outside to cool off and so he wanders around his front yard aimlessly until he heard a gunshot.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn would have never thought that he'd be asking Shamal for help.

Giotto sighs and informs his guardians that he's going outside to cool off. The guardians looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" the blond says, slightly annoyed.

Alaude is not the one to beat around the bush. "You're going to meet up with Reborn."

G narrows his eyes.

He sighs. "I don't even know where he is right now and I should make it clear now that you have brought Reborn up. Whatever I do with _my lover_ is not any of you guy's business. I understand that it's worrisome for all of you but I'm an adult that does not need coddling. Now if you will excuse me."

Giotto stands up, ignoring his guardians shocked faces and heads out for a walk.

When Giotto first met Reborn, he was up late in his office working on dreaded paperwork that he procrastinated on when his intuition tells him that someone with a threatening aura is close by.  _Probably some hitman._ It isn't unlikely due to the Vongola Primo's sudden rise to fame in the underworld.

Giotto stops mid-signature and mentally prepared himself as he watched the window open with such steadiness that if he was any regular don, he would've been dead by now. A man entered the room from the window with one swift motion.

"Chaos."

"Who are you?" Giotto whispered while he tried to make out the man's face.

"I guess since you're new to this age old game, you wouldn't know." The man lifts up his fedora with a knowing smirk.

Giotto audibly gasped, raising his pointer while stuttering, "R-r-reborn..." He has never seen this legendary hitman until now.

"Oh, what's this? Tongue tied over my good looks? Why, I'm flattered, Vongola Primo. Although, young guys aren't what I usually go for. Maybe I'll make an exception you."

The younger man blushes. He has never been so blatantly flirted with like that.

Reborn keeps talking. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you- nobody has paid me to yet. I just want to check out the new family that everybody been talking about."

 After Giotto recovered from initial shock, he said, "And so what do you think?"

"That it would be a shame for me to kill you, since you're cute and all," the hitman says with a smile.

"Then why don't you make the most of it?"

From then on, their relationship was physical until it formed to something more.

~

Reborn curses as throws up over the dead body. _This is so f_ _ucking gross._

He hears some rustling in the bushes. Cursing even more, he gets ready until he sees a familiar face coming into view.

"Renato! What happened to you?!"

"Don't come any closer!" Reborn barks out.

Giotto stops trying to reach out to Reborn and watches uselessly as Reborn attempts to clean up the gruesome crime scene with a grimace. "I'll get my men to clean this up for you."

"No need. I got-" Reborn gets cut off by another wave of nausea and doubles over to vomit once again.

"You're obviously not well, Renato. Let me help."

"Fuck off."

"No."

Reborn stares at Giotto's determined face and then turns away. "Fine."

~

"Primo!" G's voice could be heard throughout the entire mansion with such anger judging by how the servants flinched even though they were in the other side of the Vongola estate.

Reborn rolls his eyes. _They're probably fighting about me again._ He chuckles to himself; imagine how would the guardians react if they found out that he was carrying their beloved's boss's baby.

Would they tell him to abort it? Put it up for adoption? Give the baby to them and tell _him_ to leave?

Reborn shakes his head at the last one. If he were to birth this baby, then he should be the one to care for it.

The door opens with a disturbed looking Giotto. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"Probably. The air in Italy is getting bad lately, that may be it because I don't get sick."

"Renato."

"What?"

"Did you kill that man?"

"So what if I did? Are you going to break up me? Was he going to one of your allies?"

Giotto frowns. "Can you... May I ask you to quit, quit killing for the sake of money?"

Reborn scoffs. "Maybe you should listen to your subordinates. I grew up with this life, I can't just suddenly give it up."

"You really can't?" the younger chokes out, looking at Reborn with pleading eyes.

Reborn willed himself to not break with what's about to happen. He adjusts his suit and lowered his fedora. "Giotto, killing other people is what I was born to do. That is my purpose in this cruel world."

Giotto clenches his fists and made his way to the door. "I'm sorry Renato. We can't be together. Lets not contact each other again."

And then he was gone.

Reborn sighs and buries his face in his hands.

~

"You're three months pregnant," Shamal says.

"When is my stomach going to show?"

"Probably by the fifth month."

Reborn curses.

Shamal flaps the results around. "Seriously, who would've thought you were a carrier. I always thought you were a giver."

"Not all carriers are short, soft, and sweet. Besides, I've only bottomed for one person."

"And this one person got you pregnant. Would you mind telling me who this special giver is?"

"Yes, I would mind."

"Aw, come on, Reborn. I got to make some pocket money from selling this information."

"Then maybe quit refusing to care for givers."

Shamal makes a disgusted face. "Gross, but the most pressing matter is how would you take care yourself for the rest of your pregnancy and where would you raise the kid."

"The baby's father is high profile so no where in Italy or Europe."

"As expected of Reborn! Wouldn't expect anything else but the highest-"

"Shut up. I'm thinking."

The room was silent for a moment before Shamal speaks up again. "How about Japan?"

"Japan? Hm, I do have connections there and it seems like it's a nice place to raise a kid."

Reborn smiles at the thought of taking care of his baby without any interruptions while Shamal loses his composure over Reborn looking almost human. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys; things got a bit hectic and I completely forgot about this. But I will still create bottom Reborn content for you guys. It's hard because there aren't many of them out there so my inspiration is low.


End file.
